Into ThevSuitcase
by Pricat
Summary: Many years have passed, and Newt's great-grand daughter Kaley Scamander inherits a certain suitcase leading to adventures, antics but friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by talking to a fellow fan and we were imagining about a descendant of Newt so one thing led to another in my mind, plus the part involving the sock Niffler came from our talking**

 **In this story, many years have passed so Kaley Scamander, Newt's great-grand daughter inherits a certain suitcase filled with descendants of many of the beast so she is like Newt, so things are in good hands.**

* * *

Kaley Scamander was curious, it being her tenth birthday and her parents had given her something that belonged to her grandfather who was also into magizoology just like her, unaware that it was his bottomless suitcase plus right now, she was feeling lonely since a lot of kids like her were thinking she was a weirdo, so her parents were throwing her a party so that she could make some friends, which made the dark brown haired girl sigh knowing her parents meant well, but the party would be a disaster.

"I wish, I could have beast friends like Grandfather Newt, they'd be better than the kids, who make fun of me." Kaley mumbled to herself, until she heard the suitcase moving, and the lock opening as what looked like an Niffler jumped out making the girl grin, wondering if this was the same one, that always got her grandfather into trouble.

"Hey it's alright, I'm Kaley, Newt's grand-daughter, and if you came out of there, that means this is grandpa's suitcase!" Kaley said excitedly, wondering why her parents had given it to her, giving the Niffler coins making it very happy wanting her to follow it.

She always had wondered how her grandfather had gotten in there, but in the past, Newt had never let her do it alone, so guessed that he wanted her to have the suitcase, maybe carry on his work, which for a ten year old magizoo,oh ist in training, that would be hard, following the Niffler inside.

"Woah, it's bigger on the inside, limeva house, no wonder Grandpa Newt never leaves here!" Kaley said seeing the other Beadts curious especially two male thunderbird's excited, because they knew that Kaley was like Newt so this was a good thing impressing her seeing both Florian and Fortescue happy to see her, nuzzling her, plus the other beasts and their descendants were happy to see her.

She was enjoying herself, plus tending to the beasts, plus saw photos of her famous grand-father making her proud, to be here hoping her parents would not flip, deciding to keep the contents of the suitcase a secret, feeling happier being in here.

"Yeah, way better than being with other kids, as my grandfather was like that too." Kaley said seeing Bowtruckles, making her grin remembering her grandfather's favourite Bowtruckle, Pickett would be in his jacket pocket guessing maybe some of them were Pickett's descendants, seeing his daughter, Perry, in her hands gently.

"Hey it's alright Perry, things are a bit different, but we'll get used to it, you know?" Kaley assured her, as she was seeing her in her shirt pocket grinning, as she was becoming like Newt, hearing her mother calling her from outside, making her sigh guessing the party was ready.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later, I promise." she told them, climbing out of the suitcase, being in her room again, making sure, that the suitcase was closed properly, so the beasts would not be tempted to get out, cause mischief especially the Niffler so was seeing Perry peek out from inside her shirt pocket, as she could take care of Kaley when she was not in the suitcase

* * *

Later that evening after her parents had went to bed, Kaley was in teal pyjamas deciding to go into the suitcase, because in her opinion, being in there was more intresting and like a second house to her, carrying Perry gently in her hands, entering seeing the other beasts happy, to see her seeing Ally, who was Albus's daughter, along with Florian and Fortescue were nuzzling her, since earlier they sensed that she needed them.

Kaley's party had gone fine, but she hadn't had fun, compared to earlier when she'd been in here, knowing there were leftovers Pkus she knew how to make tea, because Newt had shown her, plus some of the dragons helped boil the kettle seeing them helping her alongside Florian and Fortescue, realising they had grown up a lot.

"Thanks, as we're still getting used to things here, plus our annual trip to New York is coming up." Kaley said as they were drinking tea, but the beasts especially Perry noticed it had been a long day for Kaley, seeing she was starting to get sleepy.

She was lying down, out like a light dreaming about all the adventures she could have, like her grand-father making Allie get it as they knew about Newt from their parents, knowing Kaley was like him, so let her be for now seeing Florian and Fortescue watching Kaley sleep as like their father with Newt, they were very fond of Kaley, wanting to watch out for her.

The next morning or later the next morning, Kaley was awake, but grinned realising she had fallen asleep in the suitcase needing to get out and in her room, before her parents did doing so, just as her father entered, knowing she'd been in a certain suitcase as he knew like Newt, she would be in there a lot, knowing the party had been a bad idea, not noticing the female Bowtruckle in his daughter's shirt pocket making her wonder, where her mother was.

"She had to go to the Minstry as apparently, some creature is swiping Muggle socks." he told her making her curious.

She was hoping to figure this mystery out, since she was a magizoo,ogist in training and after breakfadt was going to the suitcase so she could think and figure out what beast was taking Muggle socks getting an idea, to kind of try to lure the beast out of hiding.

She was hoping that this would work, hearing rustling sounds from a drawer, going into it, stunned seeing it was an Niffler but wondered why it wad swiping socks, impressing her father, making Kaley wonder what was going to happen to it.

"We're not going to hurt it, but it did cause a lot of mischief, so we'll see but good job." he told her.

She was then waiting until he was gone but feeding said sock Niffler which made it happy, making her smile at this petting it's head just like Newtwould hoping nothingbadwould happen to the creature.

"Come on, we have to get him to the suitcase, as he or she might be happier there, you know?" she told Perry as Theywete taking the cage with the Niffler in it to her room, opening the suitcase and going inside seeing the other beasts curious.

"This is the one that was swiping socks, but being here might make it happier." she told them, so was hoping that things were alright hoping she was a,ing Newt proud, looking at a photo of him and Tina making her smile.


	2. Being There For A Beast In Need

Newt _grinned, as he saw Kaley crawling after Pickett's mate, Pepper as he knew she was with bowtruckling making the magizoologist excited for Puckett knowing the male Bowtruckle was anxious despite Newt assuring him that fatherhood was hard but rewarding, like being a grandfather to Kaley._

 _"Kales, be careful as Pepper might lay her nut soon, and we don't want to hurt her, right?" he told the toddler who had the female Bowtruckle in her little hands, making Newt grin because Kaley was curious about his beasts along with what he did, seeing Florian and Fortescue keeping an eye on her._

 _He heard Pickett making excited noises, turning his attention to the male Bowtruckle, seeing that Pepper was laying her nut, making him happy seeing the nut knowing there was a little Bowtruckle inside it, making Kaley curious hearing her father looking for her._

 _"We're in tne suitcase, and Kaley has been learning about things." Newt told his son in law, seeing him scoop Kaley up, since it was her nap time leaving the suitcase, making Newt sigh knowing one day, Kaley might be a great witch and a magizoologist like him, seeing Albus nuzzle him._

 _"Thanks, as my son in law is wary, about letting Kaley in here, but I would never allow harm, to come to her." Newt said softly._

* * *

Kaley was awoken, by Perry's noises making her sit up in bed as outside, tnere was a storm happening, meaning it was a magical beast, a thunderbird like Florian and Fortescue knowing she had to help, no matter what, throwing her brown jacket on seeing Perry get in her shirt pocket, as her parents had stepped out, knowing this was what her grandfather would do, if he was here taking a deep breath seeing Florian and Fortescue outside with her.

"You think that you two can help, calm it down, before anybody gets hurt?" she said seeing them nod, taking off into the skies seeing the thunderbird that was causing the storm, to be curious calming down, flying with them, landing near where Kaley was seeing it curious about the young girl, hearing both male thunderbird's expkain.

Kaley hoped to get the female into the suitcase before her parents got home, or they might never leave her home alone again, seeing it trust her, as she was stroking it gently, getting it into the suitcase just as her parents got home.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta see my parents, alright, maybe Florian and Fortescue can introduce you." Kaley told the female thunderbird, leaving the suitcase.

"Oh hey mom and dad, nothing happened or got broken, honest." she told them.

"Hmm Tnat storm was caused by a wild thunderbird, and bet you were calming it, right?" Kaley heard her dad ask.

"Maybe, but it's what Grandpa Newt would have done, you know?" Kaley replied to him going to her room.

She was going back into the suitcase, seeing Allie sense, something was wrong, nuzzling the girl gently hearing her explain, which surprised her and the other beasts, because Kaley had been indeed carrying on Newt's work seeing the female thunderbird nuzzle her, since it was her fault that Kaley was in trouble.


	3. Cheering Herself Up On A Rainy Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing, and she going to love the first bit of the chapter, because it involves when Perry, Pepper and Pickett's daughter hatched out of her nut.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, p,us Eddie Redmayne while promoting Early Man did let slip something for Fantastic Beasts**

* * *

Newt _was awoken by certain Bowtruckles, a few days later, guessing that Pepper's little one was going to hatch, making him very excited for both Pepper and Pickett knowing Kelsey would let Kaley learn about this, even if her husband was skittish about letting his daughter aroubd magical beasts._

 _"Whoa dad, it's happening, the bowtruckling is going to hatch, right?" Kelsey asked her father, seeing Newt nod._

 _"Yep, and Kaley will be Hapoy, to have somebody to play with, since Florian and Fortescue aren't aroubd her age, p,us Albus is very protective, Ov his mate, Argento's egg." he replied to her._

 _He and Kelsey watched as the nut began to crack open and a baby Bowtruckle crawled out, making Pepper and Pickett excited, scooping up the little one, making Newt to give it a check up._

 _"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him, or her, it's a her, from what Pepper's saying?" Newt assured Pickett, seeing him nod, making Newt come up with the perfect name for the infant, Perry which Pepper thought perfect seeing Kaley there, wondering what was going on, seeing Newt holding Perry gently in his hands._

 _He was explaining to her, seeing the little Bowtruckle smile at Kaley, making him guess that they might become friends, like him and Pickett hearing Pickett excited._

 _"I agree, they might be great friends like us." Newt told him._

* * *

Kaley was in her bedroom, but it was one of those days, where it was too rainy to go outside, so she had seen Perry pointing to a photo of Newt with her in his hands so had been curious, making the girl tell her that story, as it was making her feel better since her grandfather understood her, hearing the female Bowtruckle in her shirt picket ask, if she was alright.

"I'm alright, don't you worry your little wooden head." Kaley replied, hearing laughter, as her cousin Jake, who was Jacob and Queenie's great-grandson was here, guessing Kaley was thinking.

"Don't do that, it was not as funny, as you think pretending to be a Dementor, those things are creepy." she said.

"I was just kidding, you're so like your grandpa, when that happens, you were talking to Perry, right?" he replied making her get it, as other adults always said that, even her dad yet it made her proud, because her grandfather was amazing despite being shy.

"Jake, you up there with Kaley?" they heard Kaley's mom say.

"Yep, Aunt Kelsey, and she's wigging out." Jake replied from upstairs.

Kaley was hoping that things in the suitcase were alright, but knew Jake having magical blood like her, he wanted to see what antics he could cause with some of the beasts, which was why Kaley never let him in there.

"Aww come on Kales, you can trust me, you know?" Jake said to her making her unsure seeing the rain was beginning to ease up plus could hear soft singing, making her curious, because it was coming from the kitchen seeing it was their house elf, Heather making her smile, because she knew the female was shy.

"Oh hey Kaley, is there anything you want, or need?" Heather asked seeing the girl shake her head.

"Nope Heather, I was curious because I heard you singing, and guess you were cheering Winky up a little, so she doesn't want to drink?" Kaley said seeing her nod.

"Yeah, plus your grandpa thought my singing was pretty, lije your mom." Heather told her, drinking camoile tea that was keeping her calm.


	4. Getting Some Big News

K

 **A/N**

 **So here's more, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing, plus after reading/flipping through my friend's copy of the illustrated version of Newt Scamander's Fantasyic Beasts and Where To Find Them, I have been looking for my own copy.**

 **In the beginning of this one, we see how Perry is doing, after being hatched from her nut, plus Kaley learns she is going to be a big sister which makes her excited yet nervous, along with having a bit of winding down time with her beast friends reading her grandpa's book.**

* * *

"Aww, _Perry is tinier than Pickett and Pepper, and guessing that was like them when they were born." Kelsey said_

 _"Yes, but she is enjoying the wood lice that I gave her, and she and Kaley are bonding, like me and Pickett, when we first met in the rainforest." Newt replied._

 _It was later that early evening, after Perry had hatched from her nut, plus Pepper and Pickett were fawning over their little one, from what Newt said plus had fed her woodlice._

 _"We should let them be, but she has one little tree ring, which makes sense." Newt said seeing Kaley there making Perry happy making noises, like Pickett at that age making him grin at his grand-daughter seeing her wanting to play with the infant Bowtruckle_

 _"Her mom and dad are taking care of her, but we can play with her later." Newt told her making her upset, almost warranting a time out, seeing Florian and Fortescue goofing aroubd which made the little girl giggle, starting a game of tag, making Newt along with Pepper and Pickett chuckle, at the antics._

* * *

Kaley was surprised, hearing her mom was going to have another baby, making her happy hoping her brother or sister would be like her and her grandfather, plus she could teach him or her about magical beasts, like Newt had taught her seeing Perry curious listening to her explain, hoping that she could explain it to her beast friends going inside the suitcase, making them wonder why Kaley was excited.

"My parents told me, that I'm going to be a big sister, so we can help her or him." Kaley said hearing them asking.

"I don't know Allie, we have to wait and see, when the baby comes." Kaley told the female Hippigriff.

She was enjoying being in here with her beast friends, but knew that things would be intresting because she might be going to Hogwarts, besides being a big sister and getting her grandfather's suitcase plus she and most of the beasts were friends, so they could comfort her, if she felt left out when her baby brother or sister arrived.

"The baby will be too little yet, to play with you guys, but yeah of course, we can introduce him or her to all of you, now I just thought of something since when I was a baby, Perry and I became friends." Kaley told them.

It was almost Kaley's bedtime, but she had brought her bedsheets and lamp, along with her grandpa's book, as it was like reading the beasts stories about them, from her grandfather's point of view which was very soothing, at the end of the day especially if she had a bad day orva sad one, plus she was in her pyjamas and while reading, Allie heard her yawning knowing it was time for bed.

The female Hippigriff was stroking her hair gently, with a talon feeling Kaley relaxing into sleep, making the others get it, since it had been a long day getting into their habitats.


	5. A Tad Feverish

"I'm alright, just a sneeze, but not allergic to any of you." Kaley said to the beasts, as she had been sniffly and sneezing all morning, making some of her beast friends concerned for the girl.

Apparently a bad cold was going around, so the beasts guessed that Kaley had caught it, hoping she could get over it, seeing Perry curious remembering that when her dad had a cold, he'd been around Newt giving the female Bowtruckle an idea.

"Maybe I can help Kaley feel better, you know?" she mumbled to herself making her friends get it.

"Yeah, but you might getbsick too, which would be bad." Allie told her seeing Nathan, one of Nerra and Nigel's sons agree, while playing with shiny was wearing some of Kaley's costume jewellery which the girl had let him wear to keep him and his brothers amused but Florian and Fortescue were concerned, as they saw a feverish Kaley in the suitcase making both male thunderbird's nervous.

"I'm fine, you know, I feel great!" she said sneezing and coughing making them worried, but saw her woozy, as Allie caught her gently, feeling how warm she was, worrying her and the others, knowing she was pretty dosed up.

"No you're not, you're pretty sick, you're sneezing, coughing, feverish and unlike you." Allie said surprising her, thinking the beasts were talking to her like her, making her feverishly grin, making Nathan get it, hoping Kaley was alright, plus they were hoping that she would let her parents know, but Kaley was curious.

"It's just a bug, nothing to worry about." Kaley told them, sounding pretty dosed up giving Fortescueva crazy idea, putting Kaley on his back leaving the suitcase, being in the girl's room going to her bed smiling seeing a photo of Newt and her on her bedside table knowing how much she loved Newt, and understood her, putting her into bed, just as Kelsey walked in, grinning guessing that Kaley was pretty dosed up.

"Thanks, as she being sick worries me too, but you and the others don't have to worry, she cares about you, just like my dad did." Kelsey assured him, seeing him going back into the suitcase, making her get it, as things would be alright.

* * *

Later that early evening, Kaley began to stir, feeling terrible wondering how she had gotten into her bed, unaware of what had happened earlier, still feeling feverish looking at a certain suitcase, hoping the beasts weren't too freaked out by her not being there seeing her mother walk in with orange juice, as she was concerned plus her husband was working a late night shift at Gringott's making Kaley grin, knowing they used Niffler's there, to guard money besides being kleptomaniacs.

"Fortescue brought you here, as he was worried about you, along with the other beasts, like I was." Kelsey told her, makimg Kaley get it impressed that Fortescue had done it, because she knew they cared about her, plus had a dream where she had been talking to Newt, which she'd kept secret because she thought, that it would be weird if she to,d her.

"You were thinking about your grandfather, and talking about him, in your sleep earlier, when I checked on you." Kelsey said making her get it, explaining making her mother get it, not thinking it was weird making Kaley relieved yet was taking the medicine the doctor had prescribed making her hope, that the beasts were alright, or not sick like she was right now.

"They will, but you're alright, and they love you, like me and your dad." Kelsey said to her, leaving the room, knowing Kaley would recover


	6. Comfort And Stories

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as we have been talking.**

 **In this one, Perry is under the weather, which bothers Kaley plus let's her cousin, Jake into the suitcase plus telling stories helps her relax.**

* * *

"Perry, I think you're coming down, with something." Kaley told the female Bowtruckle as it was a few days later after she was feeling better, yet taking it easy so hearing the female Bowtruckle sneezing made her worried, holding her gently in her hands, making her other beast friends worried for Perry.

"Yeah, she needs to rest, but maybe Kaley can help her, and she seems worried about something." Florian said seeing his twin brother nod, not realising that today, Kaley's family were coming forva baby shower so Kaley was staying out of the way making Allie get it, nuzzling the girl.

"Thanks, but let's help Perry feel better, as she has a cold, like me." Kaley told them, getting the female Bowtruckle water since being wooden, Perry might like that plus realised that the female Bowtruckle needed her, plus Kaley's mom was wondering if her daughter was alright, plus bringing her pumpkin juice and some treats hearing her daughter, in the suitcase.

"Aunt Kelsey, you alright?" Jake asked her, seeing her nod, hoping that Kaley would come out of the suitcase, making Jake get it hearing sneezes, making him wonder what was going on in there, seeing Kaley poje her head out.

"Oh hey mom, Perry has a cold, like me last week, besides you're busy." she said, making Kelsey sigh.

"I get it, but I brought you some snacks, you know?" she told her, seeing her nod.

Jake was curious, but was going into the suitcase, but his jaw dropped being in there finally, as it was like a house making her grin, as she remembered her grandfather saying Jacob had reacted the same way, seeing Perry sleeping.

"Jake let her be, she has a bad cold, and it makes me feel terrible." Kaley said.

"It was not your fault, everybody gets sick, plus you can help her." Jake replied.

* * *

Later that evening, the beasts noticed that Kaley was being soft spoken, seeing she had Perry in her hands guessing she was trying to help the female Bowtruckle youngster, which was very sweet, knowing that she was good at taking care of them guessing that was why Kaley was worried, which bothered them, plus it was nearly bedtime knowing how Kaley liked to end the day, reading making Kaley light up, guessing maybe reading might make her feel a bit better.

"Yeah, as I have been stressed all day, with the Perry pickle hehe." Kaley said, making some of them grin, because she was quirky just like Newt had been, when hevand their parents had hung out alot plus maybe telling some of those stories might make her feel better.

"Well, he said Nigel being grabby always got him in trouble, but it was kinda how he met Jacob." Kaley said.

She was telling more stories about her grandfather, which was making her and Perry, but also the other beasts feel better, hearing her yawn after putting Perry into her little bed, lying down, in the sleeping bag she slept in, making the other beasts go to their beds since they needed their rest.


	7. A Tad Sleepy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing recently but hope you enjoy the update.**

 **In this chapter, Kaley is a tad sleepy which makes her beast friends concerned for her, and convince her, to rest as she still is growing, plus I love the bit where some of the beasts are talking to her, that is pretty cool**

* * *

Kaley's beast friends noticed how tired the girl was, zoning out, despite it being the weekend, because they cared about her and her wellbeing, and even Perry could feel this from being in Kaley's shirt pocket, that she was sluggish which was odd hearing her yawn making Allie along with Florian and Fortescue exchange a look.

"She needs to sleep, or at least take an nap, as she might be a witch, but she needs to rest." Allie said hearing them agree making Kaley wonder what was going on, why her beast friends sounded worried from how they sounded, even Perry which made her think, something was wrong.

"Why don't you show me, what's wrong, maybe if I know then maybe, I can fix it." Kaley said, yawning surprised some of them were pointing to her, making her a bit confused thinking they thought something was wrong with her.

"I'm not sick, but I am kind of sleepy, ohhhh that's why you're worried, but Grandpa Newt was an night owl." Kaley said to them, getting the pun.

"Because you're still growing, and your grandfather was a young man-" Florian said making the girl surprised, hearing one of Frank's sons openly talking to her, not through squawks, thinking maybe her magic was becoming stronger.

"Florian did you really just talk, or being sleepy, I just thought I did?" Kaley said, making both male thunderbird's exchange a look, guessing if it would help get the point across, that she needed to sleep.

"Sort of, as you've been up all night the last three nights so you're sleepy, plus young witches like you are still growing, we don't want anything to happen to you, alright?" Florian replied.

"They're right, as you are just like your grandfather, but you need to sleep, the suitcase and us ain't going nowhere." Nathan said, seeing his brothers agree.

"I guess maybe I do need some sleep, but don't worry, alright?" Kaley said leaving the suitcase, getting off the floor, climbing onto her bed, yawning plus wished her grandfather could have heard, what just happened, because he would be impressed, or add it into his book drifting off into sleep just as dinner was ready, which surprised the family's house elf.

* * *

"Kaley's sleeping, and probably because she was in the suitcase last night?" Kelsey said to their house elf, Imelda.

She nodded plus she and Kaley were friends, knowing the young girl wanted to give her clothes, which was a sign of freedom to house elves knowing Kaley's parents would flip, if that ever happened, grinning imagining said thing while makig snacks for Kaley in case she was hungry after waking up, hearing the girl's father getting ready to go to work.

Imelda was carrying the tray upstairs to Kaley's room, noticing the door was open a little pushing it open gently, putting the tray on the table but could hear Kaley sleep talking about Newt, knowing who he was seeing a certain suitcase across from the bed, leaving the girl be to sleep, going back downstairs.

Later after sunset, Kaley began to stir, feeling better, seeing dinner but also pumpkin juice and cauldron cake making the young girl surprised, that she had slept through dinner, and after what had happened, tempted to go back into the suitcase guessing her beast friends might worry, so decided to take it easy, remembering what Nathan had said, about that the suitcase and they were not going anywhere.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can have a little chat, if it wasn't my imagination." she said to herself, keeping that to herself for now.


	8. Sharing A Secret

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing, as our talking inspired me, plus the idea for this chapter just came to me earlier, so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Kaley channels her inner courage while protecting Nigel and Neera's pups, plus her beast friends share a pretty astounding secret with her, which is cool.**

* * *

The next day, after waking up, Kaley found Nathan on her bed, wondering what was wrong, seeing the male Niffler youngster looking worried, which made the youngster nervous going to the suitcase, seeing his little brothers there.

"Are you alright, why upset yo three?" she asked, hearing footsteps, knowing it was her dad who worked at Gringotts Bank remembering that goblins used Niffler's, to find treasure and used them at the bank, making Kaley get it stunned because Nathan, Berry, and Jewel were pups, making her get it.

"I got this you three, just stay here, alright?" Kaley told them, as she left the suitcase.

"You think, she can do it, Nate?" Jewel asked softly, seeing his and Berry's big brother nod, knowing Kaley cared about him, just like Newt did, making the other beasts get it.

"Kaley is it alright, if I borrowed your Niffler's for work, as they're good at finding and protecting Yreasure?" Kaley heard her dad ask, making her get why Nathan and his brothers had been so worried, because she knew that Neera and Nigel had did that before Berry, Nathan and Jewel had been born, but Berry, Jewel and Nathan were Cubs so like her grandfather, she had to protect them.

"S-Sorry dad, but I can't, Berry, Nathan and Jewel are cubs, not adults, it would not be right." Kaley told him surprising him.

He was leaving her room, making Kelsey impressed that Kaley had stood up for her beast friends, knowing Newt would be proud of her, seeing her go inside the suitcase, unaware that Nathan had overheard what had happened, knowing that they could trust her.

"Thanks Kales, that was pretty brave of you, to stand up to your dad, to protect me and my brothers." he told her, making her grin, knowing she had not been imagining them talking the other night.

* * *

"Yep, but only you can know, as others would freak, but keep being brave." Allie told her, making Kaley get it, that her grandfather had been shy, yet travelling the world and writing his book had helped him get braver so guessed that she could do that plus was in her pyjamas, and had her grandfather's book, getting an idea, to maybe write her own book.

"Ooh, what kind, like the one your grandpa wrote, Kales?" Jewel asked, making her giggle at the younger Niffler male because they were being cute.

"I don't know yet, but it would be awesome, plus my grandpa showed me how to write, using my wand." Kaley replied to him.

She and them were talking until she felt sleepy, going to bed, making them get it, as she climbed out of the suitcase, getting into bed, before her mom came into the room, knowing she was expecting her to be in the suitcase, impressing Kelsey as she entered her daughter's room, that Kaley had left the suitcase, seeing her nod.

"Yeah, but are you alright, along with my brother, or sister?" Kaley said.

"Yes my little beast, they're fine and coming soon, but having trouble with what we should name it." Kelsey said, sitting on the bed near Kaley, making the young girl get inspiration looking at the photo of her grandparents, seeing Kelsey get it, nodding because it would be very sweet, to name the baby either of those names, making Kaley grin as her mom tucked her in, kissing her goodnight.


	9. A Big Surprise

"You think, your mom will let your new. Brother, or sister play with us?" Nathan asked

"Good question, maybe when he or she is old enough, plus my mom would like that, me too." Kaley replied.

"Nate you know what her dad's like, there's no way the new kid will be in here." Noodle, who was Dougal's son said to the Niffler pup as they were playing ball, making Kaley frown, wondering why her dad was so afraid of her beast friends.

"Noodle has a point, as he was like that, when I was little, and in here, with Grandpa Newt, I just wish he could see how neat you all are." she replied making them get it plus Noodle was playing hide and Seek, his favourite game which being a demiguise, he was the champion of making Dougal chuckle, because she was looking for him.

"Hmm, I guess he doesn't want any candy, then." Kaley said lily, making the others giggle, at this, just as they heard footsteps from outside hearing Imelda call her.

"I'll be right back, you know?" Kaley said leaving the suitcase, wondering what the female house elf wanted, hearing her new brother or sister was coming, which astounded her, knowing today was special alright going back into the suitcase making the beasts wonder, what was going on, as she shared her news.

They were impressed but excited, yet wondered if Kaley was alright, because she was quiet, which was a sign that meant something was bothering her, hearing her talking about if the new kid was going to be a boy or a girl.

"We don't know yet, until I meet him or her, when my mom has it." Kaley replied to them as they got it, plus knew Kaley would make a great big sister, seeing her agree hoping they would know soon, so we're playing games.

* * *

Kaley was excited, hearing she had an new baby brother, knowing what her mom might name him making her beast friends excited, hoping they could meet him, making Kaley get it, plus maybe her mom would let her introduce Newton to her beast friends because she knew, they would be gentle with him making her get it.

"Aww your mom named him, after your grandpa!" Allie told Kaley, seeing her nod because she knew her mom would not mind her bringing Newton into the suitcase, plus had gotten him a welcome gift of a stuffed thunderbird, which Imelda thought cute knowing Newton would love it, seeing Kaley nod, because she was waiting, for her mom to bring her brother home.

After dinner, she was getting into pyjamas, noticing that it was starting to snow, making her excited, knowing she could have fun in the morning, hoping her beast friends could come and have some snow fun, since she did not have many friends, but heard tapping on the window, which sounded like talons, making Kaley curious, seeing it was a snowy owl.

"Aww, you haveca hurt wing, but I can help, as I am a magizoologist well one in training." she told it, as she was getting what she needed to fix him up, deciding to name him Angus


	10. Welcoming An New Beast

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as always and redhoodfan for favouriting the story.**

 **So in this chapter, Kaley introduces her brother Newton to her beast friends, but also welcomes a baby occamy into the suitcase which is cool but very cute.**

* * *

Kaley was hoping, that she could introduce Newton to her beast friends knowing her mom would be okay with it knowing her dad woukdn't, thinking it could be dangerous which she got knowing her beast friends were curious because she'd told them about her new sibling, and now her dad was at work, now was her chance scooping Newton up gently going into the suitcase hearing him laugh, making Kaley smile.

 _I knew this was a good idea, and he isn't scared, my dad has nothing to worry about, plus Grandpa Newt was careful when I would come here, when I was little._

"These are my beast friends, Newton, and they're a lot of fun, but let's not tell dad I brought you here." Kaley told him seeing Nathan, Berry and Jewel curious, seeing Newton reach out to hug them, which they did not mind.

"Hi Newton, welcome to the suitcase, you know?" Nathan said to him, hearing the kid reply in baby talk making everybody chuckle, seeing him excited seeing Florian and Fortescue, making them get it, being gentle around Newton which Kaley found adorable, just as her mom entered knowing that Kaley would do this, which was fine with her, taking Netwon from her.

"Did we do something wrong, playing with Newton, Kales?" Jewel asked her, noticing the girl was quiet.

"No my mom trusts us, we did nothing wrong, it's just my mom trusts us, yet my dad is wary." Kaley replied to them.

Florian and Fortescue remembered that, from when they and Kaley had been little, since they would never hurt her or Kelsey along with Newton, but would maybe defend them, if intruders entered the house like dark wizards, making Kaley agree hearing Perry agree from her shirt picket, that her dad was wrong about them, nodding as her mom was calling her for dinner.

She hoped that things would be alright, going downstairs making Kelsey relieved, despite knowing her daughter had a Bowtruckle in her shirt pocket that she talked to a lot, knowing her husband was concerned because Kaley considered a bunch of beasts her friends, which Kelsey had no problem with, since Newt had been like that kn

owing Kaley might be going to Hogwarts, so would let her take a certain suitcase with her.

* * *

"Kaley come quick, an occamy egg is hatching, and we need you!" Allie said, after Kaley had returned to the suitcase after dinner remembering the occamy egg that she'd foubd in the park going over to the nest, seeing the sliver egg beginning to crack open as a baby occamy burst forward, which they thought adorable.

"Hey there little one, it's alright, Mommy Kales has you." Kaley said soothingly to the infant, making her beast friends grin, seeing the infant occamy imprinting on her, which Newt had told her about.

"It kind of reminds me, when Allie hatched from her egg, when I was three." Kaley told them, making Allie remember, after Kaley bowed in front of her before approaching the Hippogriff youngster.

"Yeah, you woukdn't stop stroking me, which was cute, you know but is Newton okay?" Allie said.

"Yeah, my mom just fed him, meaning Nathan's brothers and him can't play right now." Kaley replied making them get it, relieved that they or Kaley had not gotten in trouble, for bringing Newton in here.


	11. Preparing For Going to New York

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating any FB stuff in a while, well I did update A Wizard and Frank but it was a random chapter, as I have had certain Guardian's of a certain Galaxy on my mind lol, plus thanks to those that favourited and followed this story recently, as it means a lot.**

 **So in this chapter, Kaley is practising and has been really busy, but her beast friends miss her, so she decides to take a break from her magical studies, and hangs out with her beast friends.**

* * *

Kaley was busy practicing things for Hogwarts, but saw ThevSuitcase moving around guessing that her beast friends were wondering where she was, making her guess that they missed her, so she was going inside hoping that her parents would be okay, plus they were busy with Newt, her brother so they would not mind.

She could hear her beast friends excited, to see her as Ally, Florian and Fortescue were nuzzling her, making her giggle because it was good to see her so was tending to tnem hearing Perry happily making noises as she had missed Kaley getting into her shirt pocket.

"Sorry, I was busy practicing my Wizarding skills, but I can take a break, as I love hanging out with you guys." she told them, but we're feeling better being around them, hoping that her mom would not be upset, because she was in here, because she had promised them to make friends when she got to Hogwarts making Albus frown, at the girl's words.

"But we're her friends, even if she came to wizard school, or is going." Ally said, seeing Florian and Fortescue, because the female Hippigriff youngster was right, so was hoping that Kaley would not be so serious as she grew up, plus the young girl had been talking about things, like the fact she would be going to New York, to spend most of the summer with her cousin, Jake.

"My grandpa promised MACUSA, that he would never bring this suitcase, after what Grinwald did, but I won't be gone too long." Kaley said to tnem, making Albus get it, impressed that she was honouring her grandfather's promise to MACUSA knowing that she was a Scamander.

"Yeah, she is, which is good, you know?" Nathan replied as Kaley nodded.

* * *

At dinner, Kelsey was feeding Newt in his high chair, but Kaley was distracted thinking about the beasts knowing being in New York for the summer was going to be hard, picking at her food making Kelsey wonder, if she was alright seeing the young girl nod eating but quiet making Kelsey guess that she was nervous about going to New York, plus she could not take her beast friends with her, because of what her dad had promised a long time ago, so knew it would not be that long while Kaley was gone in New York so would make sure, that her daughter's favourite suitcase would be safe while she was gone.

After eating, Kaley was getting ready for bed, and in her pyjamas, but getting into a certain suitcase making her beast friends happy making her giggle, plus could talk to her beast friends like understand tnem, besides their normal sounds which she kept a secret from her parents, because they would not believe that she could do this, so she had brought her favourite blankets with her, p,an ing to sleep in tnere tonight because Albus told her, that Newt slept in here sometimes.

"Kaley what's New York, is it a magical world, like where we came from?" Ally asked the young girl, making the young girl giggle at the female Hippigriff youngster.

"I don't know, as I've never been there before, compared to Grandpa Newt." she told them, as they were talking into the night, until she fell asleep, making the beasts get it, because she was tired and she needed her rest, hoping Kaley would tell them about New York when she got back, plus Kaley had just learnt about sending owl post, so could send her parents letters.


	12. Dealing With A Bad Dream

"Are you alright, Kaley, as you're quiet?" Florisn said to the young girl, as she had woken up from a bad dream, involving Grinwald and wanting comfort, had opened the suitcase climbing inside, which her beast friends had sensed so Florian and Fortescue had came to her side.

"N-No, I had a bad dream involving Grinwald, you know?" Kaley said, making them get it because their parents had told them about Grinwald so relieved nobody like that or Voldemort would harm Kaley.

"It's alright, as it was just a bad dream, but surprised you came to us, instead of your parents." Ally said joining in the cuddle which was helping Kaley feel better, because she was young and like Newt.

"Any dark wizards woukd have to get past us, to get to you." Albus assured her.

* * *

Later the next morning, Kaley was beginning to stir after sleeping, guessing her beast friends's auras had kept the bad dreams away hoping that they were alright, getting their breakfasts before leaving the suitcase with Perry in her hands getting dressed.

"Are you feeling better, after last night, as we were worried about you?" Perry said to her.

"Yeah I am, thanks to you guys but hope you're alright." Kaley told her, going downstairs just as her parents and Newton, her little baby brother were in the kitchen wondering why Kaley was in a good mood so she was keeping it to herself drinking juice.

"I'm alright, I just got up, you know?" she told them.

She was eating up, hoping her beast friends were alright, plus they were going to Diagon Alley so she could get her school stuff for Hogwarts which made her curious but nervous, deciding that she was taking a certain suitcase with her.

She hoped she could make Newt proud, especially if she got sorted into Hufflepuff which was her grandfather's Hogwarts house getting ready for the day, breathing deep as Perry was in her shirt pocket because she wanted to go with her.

"Good thinking, you know?" Kaley said to the female Bowtruckle, as they were leaving with her parents and Newton, knowing her beast friends would be intrested to hear all about it when she got back, hoping she could do this.


	13. Having Some Snow Fun

"So you haveca cousin called Ralph, that's like Newt, that must make you happy, huh?" Perry said to Kaley after the girl had found out about Ralph Scamander, as she wanted a friend that liked beasts as much as she did.

"Yeah, since we like you guys, p,us there is a Care of Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts, maybe it's like what grandpa was doing." Kaley told the female Bowtruckle after getting home.

It was later that day, and Kaley had gotten back from Diagon Alley but it made her nervous, as she knew her amazing grandfather had been expelled from there, hoping that would not happen to her, breathing deeply.

"You've got nothing to worry about, you are a Scamander after all." Perry assured her while they were entering the suitcase making her other beast friends happy to see her, wondering how things went, hearing her tell them.

"Things will be alright, you know?" Ally told her but saw Perry in her tree by herself, knowing she wanted more bowtruckles to hang out with but her mom had only given birth to one, which had been Perry, making Kaley get it, since Pickett had other bowtruckles to hang out with.

"We'll think of something, Perry." Kaley told her, sensing that her parents might be looking for her, making them get it, knowing they could hang out later after Kaley's parents and brother had fallen asleep.

* * *

Later that night or early morning, Kaley was wide awake and in the suitcase, plus had been having snow fun in the snowy mountain part of the suitcase, which Florian and Fortescue were enjoying and being rambunctious, like when they were little making Kaley giggle because she liked hanging out here.

"Yeah, but they were like this as kids, bothering Newt, because he was their God-father." Albus told Kaley, making the girl smirk imagining such antics as a random snowball hit her making her giggle, despite having snow in her hair.

Kelsey wondered why there was snow in her daughter's hair, unaware that she she and the beasts had been playing in the snow and was seeing her go get ready for bed looking at a certain suitcase, hoping that Kaley was alright knowing Newt would be proud of her, along with Ralph making her milk and cookies to calm her down.

"Thanks mom, my beast friends and I were having fun." Kaley told her.

"That's good, but Newt would be proud of you." Kelsey told her.

Kaley was seeing her mom leave her room, seeing Perry there, on her shoulder, making the girl smile knowing that her beast friends knew that she needed to sleep to function seeing Florian and Fortescue there as they knew that she was tired, feeling her stroke their wings, like Newt used to with Frank, when he could not sleep.

"Thanks as I'm excited but a little nervous, about Ralph visiting." Kaley told them.

"You'll be fine, because you're like Newt, you know?" Florian told her.


End file.
